


Changes Are Good

by dellarooni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellarooni/pseuds/dellarooni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime a small change and an accidental text can lead to great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Are Good

Shireen was in a store trying on some new cloths, her cousin Myrcella had been telling her she needed to upgrade her wardrobe now that they were in college. Shireen liked to stick to her long flowing dresses, nothing that emphasized her shape or that was too revealing, always something proper. To be honest she could not think of the last she wore pants, even her pjs were dresses. Standing in the dressing room she had a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans and a gray crop top, she was torn between feeling comfortable and wondering if this was a little too much. It was the exact opposite of what she would wear but she didn’t feel bad about it. 

“I need a second opinion” she thought grabbing her phone. She did her best model pose and snapped the picture. She quickly typed out Myrcella’s phone number and sent her the picture asking how she looked. As she waited she tried on one of the sheer tops she picked out, she put it on but she quickly realized that she needed something to put on under it. She had picked out a corset top just for fun and she thought it would look good underneath the sheer top, not to mention it would be more appropriate. She took another picture to send to Myrcella when she noticed she had a message from an unknown number. She remembered that she typed in Myrcella's number instead of just going to her previous thread.

“Oh god, who did I send that to” she asked herself. She opened the message and was surprised to see a half naked Rickon Stark staring back at her. He was wet and only wearing a towel around his waist, he was smirking at his reflection in the mirror. Now that was a sight to see, she always suspected that he had a nice body but to see it was amazing. After ogling his body for a few minutes she noticed that he had sent her a message. “I really hope that this is your unique way of asking me out because after that photo I don’t think that I can pretend that I don't want you to be my girlfriend and that I really want to get to know you. Also to be honest I really want to kiss you right now.” 

Shireen was smiling, she wanted to squeal, she had admired Rickon from afar but she never thought to approach him because he was so beautiful but here he was confessing to her and basically sexting her. Another message came through “I really hope that I didn’t scare you off, it's one of my flaws that I have no filter, especially when I am happy.” Thinking fast she decided to send him the picture she just took and added “Meet me at the park.” She changed back into her dress while she waited for him to message back. He sent her another picture, fully dressed this time “I’ll be there in 20.” Shireen decided to purchase everything she tried on, she headed to check out excited to meet with Rickon.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first posted fic on these two, they are my absolute favorites and I wanted to add to the growing community. I am still learning so be gentle. Visit me on tumblr im waterelemental


End file.
